


He's Got Magic Hands

by aethelynt



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Post-Season/Series 03, Random & Short, Slight spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fellas is it gay to give your ex-rival a back massage, ft. mildly horrified Miguel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethelynt/pseuds/aethelynt
Summary: Johnny is suffering from back pain. Daniel offers to work out the kinks. (Despite how I just made that sound, this isn't porn, just a silly little scene with a dash of unresolved sexual tension.)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	He's Got Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know what this is. I just kept thinking about poor Miguel being subjected to Johnny's oily beach pics, and then had the thought that Daniel would totally give amazing massages, and now here we are. 
> 
> As someone who struggles to have fun with writing instead of stressing over it, it felt nice to write something silly and short and just publish it without editing for 100 years and a day

"Okay, seriously, we don't talk about this to  _ anyone _ ."

Daniel levels Johnny with a look. "Yeah, because I desperately wanna brag about the time I gave Johnny Lawrence a back massage. Honestly, get over yourself and just lie down."

Johnny turns his attention to the massage table set up at the center of the dojo. "Of course you have one of these," he grumbles, pulling his shirt over his head. He makes eye contact with Daniel for a moment, and Johnny thinks he sees Daniel's eyes flick down before he turns away, returning his attention to something he's preparing on the table in the corner. 

By the time Johnny has situated himself on the table, all he can think about is how he's gotten himself into this situation, shirtless and face-down and waiting for Daniel-fucking-LaRusso to give him a goddamn back massage. He remembers the genuine concern on Daniel's face, etched there because of Johnny's inability to conceal his pain. Thinks of Amanda telling him about Daniel's  _ magic hands _ with a sly wink. Resists the sudden urge to start humming Heart's "Magic Man."

Because of this steadily digressing train of thought, Johnny is completely unprepared for the warm liquid that is suddenly poured over his bare back, accompanied by Daniel's equally-warm hands. He jolts and lifts himself up slightly, turning his head at an uncomfortable angle to look at Daniel.

"What the hell, LaRusso? What is this, a cheap-ass porno intro?"

Daniel narrows his eyes in that way he always does, and even with Johnny's limited view, he knows the look well enough to take careful account of the little wrinkles around Daniel's eyes that somehow register in his brain as endearing.

"The oil helps loosen the muscles, and it reduces friction. Just keep your head down and your mouth shut, alright?" Daniel punctuates his command with a light shove to the back of Johnny's head, garnering a grumbled "fine, whatever" from Johnny.

Daniel starts to work the oil across Johnny's back in slow, deliberate circles, breathing in and out in a controlled manner to channel his energy and focus. He doesn't have the chance to fully refocus before Johnny is talking again.

"Are you seriously doing your breathing thing right now? If anything, shouldn't I be the one breathing like that?"

"Y’know, you should be. Maybe then you would shut up for once," Daniel quipped, digging his thumb into the junction between Johnny's neck and shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez, fine. As long as you'll actually start helping my back instead of making it worse, dickhead."

Beyond shooting a glare at the back of Johnny’s head, Daniel doesn’t respond, instead choosing to turn his attention back to the task at hand. He moves gradually from Johnny’s lower back up to his shoulders and neck, working out the worst knots and taking note of sore spots when Johnny would tense up and suck in a breath. Occasionally, he pauses to get more oil on his hands before swiftly resuming his steady kneading and tapping. 

Despite his best efforts to keep himself from enjoying this too much, Johnny begins to relax, body molding to the massage table. His initial groans of discomfort were quickly turning into little moans of pleasure, and he can’t even summon the energy to be embarrassed about it. Even the weird incense LaRusso had lit at the beginning of their session is starting to grow on him. 

Daniel is trying his best to keep his thoughts purely neutral, but Johnny’s earlier snide comment about this being a porno intro is gaining more traction in his mind with every sound that Johnny makes. His thumbs move in small circles down each vertebra until he has returned to Johnny's lower back, and almost subconsciously, Daniel lets them dip just under the gap between Johnny’s skin and his jeans, strangely delighted at his discovery of the dimples at the base of Johnny’s spine. When Johnny sucks in another breath that definitely isn’t from pain, Daniel jerks his thumbs back up and pulls his hands away completely in a mild panic. He quickly turns to grab more oil, even though he doesn’t really need any, when a voice startles him. 

“Sensei? Mrs. LaRusso said I could find—uh…. Oh. Mr. LaRusso? Did Sensei Lawrence convince you to...grease him up?” Miguel says from the doorway, face contorting around the last three words in visible discomfort. “Because I am so not letting him post those photos on Facebook, old  _ or  _ new.” 

“You do realize I’m right here, Diaz,” Johnny interjects, flipping himself over on the massage table to face Miguel. 

“ _ What _ ? No, I was just helping Johnny with his back pain by giving him a massage,” Daniel answers, confused. “Wait, what pictures?” 

“Not important,” Johnny says suddenly, and Miguel wonders why his sensei’s face is so red. Johnny hops down from the table and looks between Daniel and Miguel awkwardly for a moment before facing Daniel. “Look, thanks for the...back therapy,” Johnny settles on, unwilling to repeat the word  _ massage _ , especially in front of Miguel. “I think it, uh, helped.” He pulls his shirt back over his head to avoid looking into LaRusso's stupid brown eyes for any longer than a few seconds. 

“Any time,” Daniel says, and Johnny knows he really means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Miguel definitely shows Daniel the beach pics, and Daniel definitely chokes on his own spit and then makes fun of Johnny to cover for the fact that he 1000% thinks the pictures are the hottest things he's ever seen 
> 
> Not that anyone was wondering, but Daniel is burning sandalwood incense :)


End file.
